The sexual revenge of the Dragon Warrior
by Masternica
Summary: One-Shot:Tired of the Five despising them. Po leaves the palace. When I return to Tigress and the rest awaits a path full of pleasure and pain. Warning:Netorare.


Our story begins shortly after Po defeated Tai Lung. Despite having been proven to be the Dragon Warrior. The Furious Five continued if they could accept it. They said that they would do a better job than Po, that their victory over Tai Lung was pure luck and they even had the nerve to say that Grandmaster Oogwey had made a mistake.

The latter infuriated Po so much that he decided to attend the Ling lang Academy for a while and when he returned the Five would bow to him.

A normal day like any other Shifu sent his students to knock at the gates of the jade palace. Where their master was waiting for them next to a fox and a group of hooded.

-Students she is Mei Ling teacher of the Ling lang Academy and my ex-girlfriend.-Shifu said the latter with some regret.

-Oh fufi. Always so innocent. Anyway, Five Furious as you will remember, Po said before leaving that he would return one day. Well that day is today.-Mei Ling said then the Hooded revealed their identities. One was Po, another was a lion named Asura, a white tiger known as Lei and a Wolf that responded to Feng's name. The Five could not believe it Po was unrecognizable now he was super strong. With muscular arms, strong abdomen and strong and compact legs. Same as your new partners.

-Friends I present to the Alpha Warriors. The best Kung Fu Master in China. Now to not make them the long story. We come to offer you a challenge. A team fight. If the Alpha Warriors win they will become the new protectors of the Valley of Peace. And the five will have to comply with all their orders. - Ex-Shifu explained.

-Well but if you lose Po you must give up being the Dragon Warrior.-said a certain cat girl with amber eyes.

The deal was consecrated. And once established the terms of the Bet. Both teams prepared for combat.

-They neglect friends. We have defeated forts bigger than them.-Mantis said.

-If maybe Po has improved as a warrior but his effort will be in vain.-Monkey said arrogantly. But in the end they would end up swallowing their words. Since the supposed five furious would be easily defeated. The only one who could really fight was Tigress and a single warrior was not enough.

Later, that day. Po and his new companions became the Protectors of the Valley of Peace and as his Master Mei Ling became the second in command of the Jade Palace.

-Here you are Fufi.-Mei Ling said giving her dear red panda an cup of tea.

-Thanks Mei Ling.-Shifu said coldly.

-Oh Fufi. Does it bother you that your beloved Tigress has to serve Po? Do not worry. They promised me that they would make Tigress feel loved.-said the stingy fox.

Meanwhile in another room The Alpha Warriors were sitting in enjoying their dinner which was served by Tigress and her best friend Viper.

-I hope you like it, gentlemen.-said our beloved snake without fangs.

-Of course beautiful.-Feng said winking at the adorable reptile.

-Tigress you look worried. What is the reason? "Said Po to which Tigress responded by seeing him wrong.

-What do you think is due? Kung fu was everything in my life and now I can never practice it again. If I knew this would happen I would never have said those things about you.-Tigresa said annoyed and sad at the same time.

-With all due respect baby. But in life there is much more than Kung fu.-Lei said.

-So what? -Gruff Tigress.

-We'll show you after dinner.-Asura said.

After dinner Tigress and Vibora dressed in the most elegant clothes they could find and arranged as if they were teenagers on their way to their prom. Tigress was only being formal because she was sure that nothing could replace Kung Fu in her life.

-You look beautiful.-Po said which blushed a little at Tigress.

-Thanks.-said the cat trying to look cold.

However all that coldness would go to hell the Alpha Warriors would lead Tigress and Vibora to live the best experience of their lives. They went to dance, to see the stars and in general a pleasant experience that made Tigress feel a whole range of emotions that went from joy to love.

However, the experience was not over yet.

"Well, Tigress ready to swim?" Viper said to his feline friend.

-Clear. It is incredible that I say this but I hope this bikini likes boys.-Tigresa said wearing a sexy Bikini like the one on the cover.

-I'm sure you will love it. Although ...- Viper said.

-Viper. Are you hiding something from me? -Tigress said and just when they reached the river they saw that their companions were naked.

-Oh my gods.-Tigress said if seeing the shirtless was difficult now I felt that I was burning in hell when I saw their big virilities like pythons. Even with all his doubts, Tigress's hormones were strong enough to make her enter the water. Both girls had a lot of fun with their companions but it was not long before a certain cat in heat took the initiative.

-Oh sweetie. Because so affectionate.-Po said after Tigress took his penis.

-Shut up. You are the ones who decided to undress to swim. How did you expect me to react? -Said the cat with amber eyes To which Po and the other Alpha responded with a sly smile.

The sex section of Viper and Tigress began with them giving a rich blowjob to their lovers. Both girls exerted themselves to the maximum by giving affection to the beautiful penises of their lords. Licking every corner of those dicks, putting special emphasis on the little sluts, the ones that spilled liquid, which was a delicacy for those females in heat.

After that, each warrior took turns penetrating Tigress's tight pussy. The cat was in ecstasy her moans of pleasure encouraged her lovers to fuck her harder. Making her sexual boobs bounce like jumping balls. On the other hand Tigress did not stop kissing her lovers and they were not any kisses if you did not dream tongue kisses Tigress had gone from being a warrior to being the woman of the Alpha Warriors.

On the other hand Viper was in his own orgy. While her friends' dicks were too big for her pussy, that didn't stop her lovers from giving them pleasure. Using her fingers, you masturbated Viper's clitoris while she used her mouth to give them pleasure. That Night Viper and Tigress found a new purpose to serve the alpha warriors and their majestic virilities.

Two years after that night. Tigress and Viper had already accepted their role as servants of the Alpha Warriors but unfortunately that change had not suited the male members of the furious five so well. Mantis for example had the task of cleaning the bathrooms an extremely difficult task when you are a bug.

-Good. At least I receive a payment.-said the green bug.

However, the worst part of all this punishment was taken by Crane and Monkey. Seeing how happy Tigress was, the red panda decided to leave the palace in charge of Po. To travel the world with his beloved Mei Ling. Moment that the Alpha Warriors took the opportunity to fill the palace with beautiful girls. Monkey and Crane had to endure the torment of seeing the girls who liked to make love their bosses.

-Good work Mei Ling. You are undoubtedly the queen of the Titjob.-Feng said.

-I don't like it. Master Real men like you deserve the best.-said the flirtatious lynx completely ignoring the presence of Crane who was sweeping the floor.

-Oh yes kitty. Give this high-class whore what he wants.-said Superintendent Woo's daughter while riding Asura's cock. She was not a student just visiting the palace with the intention of having fun with her favorite Kung fu Warriors. But the fun didn't end there.

-jejejeje How pathetic.-Song said as she and other students cruelly mocked Mono who was naked and chained to the wall.

-I'm not surprised that Oogwey didn't choose you. The Dragon Warrior cannot have a baby's penis.-said a wolf present in the place.

-Hey girls look at this.-said a lioness before touching the monkey penis with her finger making cum immediately. Seeing this the monkey torturers let out a huge laugh.

That day was Dragon Warrior Day and while Monkey and Crane had to take care of the babies of their bosses.

The Alpha Warriors would be celebrating all night with their beautiful students. That was life in Jade's palace after the revenge of the Dragon Warrior.

End...

Well I hope you liked it. I decided that from now on all my stories are going to be One-Shot stories. To make them longer. Thanks for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a nice day / afternoon / night.


End file.
